


Luna's New Pet

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Nifflers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: Luna found a niffler and wants to keep it as a pet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: luna adopts a niffler and it steals all ginny's shiny earrings and luna makes ginny new ones with tiny broomsticks and miniature quaffles and snitches flying around and the niffler won't steal them and ginny loves them. in other words the prompt is fluffiest linny ft. a niffler and cool earrings.

“Where did you even get it?” Ginny asked while holding out her last piece of jewelry at arms length. It was a gold necklace given to her by her mother when she finally moved out. The niffler on the floor was jumping higher and higher to grab it, but every time it got close Ginny would pull it away again.

“I found him in our front yard,” Luna answered innocently. 

“You just _found_  him? Why would a nargle come here?” Ginny wondered and then yelped as the niffler grabbed hold of her leg and started to climb.

“Well.... I might have lured him with a few Galleons...” Luna admitted. 

“A few? Is that why our vacation jar is empty? Luna we were going to go to the Bahamas.” Ginny tried shaking her leg to get the niffler off, but it was no use.  

“I know, but now we can take him with us. He can help us search for buried treasure! I was thinking we could name him Harry, so that when ever we talked about him people would think we are talking about the other Harry and that would be so funny. Or, we could name him something scary to keep bad spirits away like Voldemort, or Michael.” Luna said enthusiastically. 

The niffler had climbed up Ginny and tried to make a jump for her necklace, but only ended up back on the floor when she snatched it away just in time. Luna took the opportunity to pick it up and cuddle it in her arms. “Please Gin.” Luna begged with wide, pleading eyes. “He is perfect.”

Ginny sighed. She couldn’t say no to that face, but she didn’t have to be happy about it. “Fine, but we are not naming him Voldemort and make him stop stealing my stuff.”

Luna beamed and hugged the niffler tighter.  “Come on you, lets get you something to eat.” She told the creature before kissing Ginny on the cheek and skipping off.

While Luna doted on their new pet, Ginny was less than impressed. Every day, she would notice more and more of her Jewelry missing and always find it in the niffler’s nest. She never said anything because she knew it would upset Luna, but she was starting to wish Luna had never gotten it in the first place.

To Ginny’s amusement, Luna was serious when she said that “Michael” was a terrifying name. She found it hard to imagine dark spirits running in fear at the name “Michael the Niffler”.

One morning, while Ginny was trying to get ready for the day, she came storming into the living room holding up a small wooden box. “Luna, I love you, but this is getting ridiculous. I have an interview today and I was hoping to wear some nice earrings, but-” she held the box upside down and nothing came out. “I literally don’t have anything to wear.”

“Of course you do, you’re just not looking hard enough,” Luna said calmly while sipping her chocolate milk, and holding a copy of the Quibbler in her hand. The niffler sat on the table and tried to take a sip out of Luna’s cup every time she had put it back down.

“Luna, I don’t have time for this,” Ginny said putting the box on the table. 

“No really, look harder,” Luna smiled. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked back into the box. This time she made a show of concentration, and then had a look of surprise when a small, colorfully wrapped box that definitely wasn’t there before appeared inside. 

Ginny raised her eyebrow at Luna and took the small box out. She carefully opened it and gasped at what she saw. There were handmade earrings inside that were in the shapes of broomsicks, snitches, and wings. “Luna you made these?” Ginny asked as she took them out.

“Of course. They aren’t shiny so Michael won’t want to take them, but I thought they would be perfect for your interview today. What do you think?” Luna smiled up at her. 

“They are perfect!” Ginny threw herself at Luna, knocking the drink out of her hand. She wrapped her arms around Luna’s neck and kissed her. She could taste the chocolate on her tongue. 

The niffler looked into the box and sniffed the contents inside. Once he realized there was nothing of value for him, he turned his nose up at it and went to lick up the spilled drink. 

“See? I knew everyone would be Happy,” Luna beamed at her new pet once her and Ginny parted. 

Ginny took the earrings out of the box and put the pair of snitches in her ears. “What do you think?” Ginny asked while modeling them for her. 

“You are a catch,” Luna giggled while Ginny spun around for her. “I’m sorry that Michael keeps taking your stuff. I’ll find them all soon, I promise.”

“That’s okay,” Ginny smiled. “A great woman once told me, the things we love have a way of finding us again.”  Luna beamed up at her and pulled her in for another kiss.

The niffler, who had finished licking up what was left of the chocolate milk, scurried back to his nest where all of Ginny’s jewelry lay including several pieces of Luna’s. His newest find, he placed on top of his small growing pile. A small diamond ring he had pulled out of Luna’s pocket. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First time writing for this pairing and i would REALLY appreciate it if you could leave me a comment telling me what you thought. 
> 
>  
> 
> Wanna send me a prompt?  
> Find me on Tumblr!  
> BigJellyMonster.tumblr.com


End file.
